Replacing the Pain
by Twilighties
Summary: Bella is in an accident while Edwards hunting. Only to be saved my five gorgeous vampires. Who seem to be the cause of the whole thing. But where's Edward at? Why isn't he saving her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Why yes this is my second fanfic. I don't know why I'm attempting to write something this biggish shrugs oh well:D!!**_

**Bella POV:**

I stomped down on the gas pedal. Only to a sound of shrieking banshees. " Stupid truck!" I muttered words that hopefully would make my old truck feel sorry for me being stuck on the side of the road. I was just a couple of blocks away from my house too. It couldn't last, could it? Maybe I should have accepted a new car from Edward. I certainly wouldn't be here. I looked out my window at the pouring rain. Should I wait for Alice to see me or attempt to get home? Alice and Edward are miles away hunting, and its no trouble walking.

Stumbling out of my truck, and pocketing my car keys. I started jogging back. Maybe I should run...no I'd definatly slip. Speaking of which. I picked myself up to see the giant wet spot on my back. Just great. I froze. I swear I heard someone yelling "Look out!" hmmm...

Then I felt it. I felt the car hit my back, and my body hit the wet dirt. Dirt? I must have gotten hit pretty hard. I heard footsteps running towards me. So many people yelling! It sounded like a family.

" Ben, there's so much blood. I don't think I can stay calm!" a males voice yelled out. I opened my eyes sure enough I saw blood.

"She won't make it through." Another males voice. I presumed it was Ben. I tried to move. Instead I just groaned. " Calm down, my...brothers and sisters hit you when we lost control. Can you hear me?" I wanted to shout "Idiots, I'm not deaf!" but I didn't-I couldn't- I just nodded.

" Katherine, do you know if she'll make it if we bring her to the hospital?" I don't think Katherine would know my fate...but go ahead Katherine tell them how I'm hurting allover. I groaned.

"Take that as a no Adam," I liked this girl. " God, Katherine don't take his head off," That girl I liked too. Stand up to the man! I coughing. I knew I was coughing up blood.

" You guys I don't like laying here so much. Hospital or death? Make the choice!" I shouted. Finally I found my lost voice. My eyes were still avoiding my soon-to-be killers.

" Ben you know what we can give her..." I assumed this was Katherine again. "No! I mean maybe...Will she live without it?" Live without out what! I finally looked up. Oh my god! there were three males and two females. One male was leaning against a SUV holding his nose between his index finger and thumb. His black hair longer then his hair...what did people call that? emu hair...No that new style emo hair. Was it me or were his eyes topaz? The two others were leaning over me. One with brown hair. it was stuck up into a little mohawk. While the other one had medium lengthed blonde hair. I can't forget the gorgeous, put Rosalie to shame, girls off to the side. One with her inhumanly gorgeous red hair and the others blonde hair. The blonde was to perfect for words. Her blonde hair was layered , and may I note the pink boy stuck onto the side. All their eyes were topaz. Then it clicked.

" You guys are vampires aren't you?" If they weren't I'm in the crazy hospital after my injuries are substained. I guess right. They all looked at me shocked, except the blacked hair boy. Most likely a newborn, but what did I know?

" How did you know?" I didn't feel like answering. My bleeding head came into notice. " Um not to kill this little shocking moment. But I'm going to die won't I?" They looked at me. Stupid them. Its been at least twenty minutes of me sitting, bleeding, and about to die on the ground. " Yes. I'm sorry will still take you to the hospital, but I doubt it you'll pull through." Of course. I tried to sit up.

" Oh don't worry Edward will come soon. I'll be okay." I almost died then and there. Edward. Where was he? " Why would that help you?" The black haired male finally spoke up. "Oh he's my vampire boy- _fiance"_

Will they ever just get over this little shock? " Bella, no one had shown up yet - Benster speak to me in private." Hello dying human Katherine! I just groaned. I could feel the tears. Maybe my injuries weren't so bad. I wonder how she knew my name.

I heard them argueing. Then slowly The blonde boy grimaced. He picked me up and held me cradled. They all started walking to the car. I looked at a grinning red hed and a laughing male. Most likely mates, couting they were holding hands.

The blonde set me in the back only to be replaced the the other female blonde. " Bella, I like you and we owe you a favor. Your leg is broken, two ribs cracked, and a possible conncussion. You won't walk out alive. Your rib will slowly puncture your stomach since the crash," she sighed and looked ready to go again.

" Wait. Why do you know this? Are you a future seeing vampire like Alice?" She looked at me, grimaced, and pulled away my wet hair. Exposing my neck. Oh crap.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt her teeth sink into my wrists, ankles, and neck. I was being changed. It was finally going to happen. Where the hell is Edward!?

Fire

I heard a scream. Oh mine. I forced my eyes open. I was still in the car. I looked at the girl cradling my head. She was the red head. Her face was trying to smile and make me feel better. I screamed instead. I decided to leave my eyes closed. I heard the car stop. Cullen driving habits I see. I heard the door open. The one named Ben lifted me up. "Its ok, no one will hurt you. Just three days." He looked like Katherine had been the one who decided I would be changed. He looked angry. I just yelped as fire yanked at my spine.

I felt the matress as I was set down. It was eating me alive.

**Day 2 **

I begged whenever they came. I wanted them to kill me! Edward was supposed to change me. I would take that all back. Katherine would come in once in a while and tell me it was okay. I would ask her where Edward was. She just frowned and shook her heads to the side. Come on! He would've found me by now.

**Day 3 (ending) **

I felt cold and burning. My head finally had stopped throbbing. Thank god. I like Katherine. Everyone one else got mad when I screamed. I never seemed a annoying to the Cullens. My heart felt like it was jerked and I screamed the worst scream this whole three days. I knew immediatly.

**(awake) **

"Its okay Bella, its over." Liar! My throat burned! It ached. "Your lying. My throat burns, " I whispered through the pain. She just laughed and yelled " Oliver, were going hunting!" Immediatly the black haired boy appeared.

"Hi I'm Oliver," he beamed and went to stand next to Katherine. . " Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Katherine, the blonde boy is Adam, the pain in the but leader is Ben, and my best friend Ruby. She is Ben's mate." I just gapped. Thanks for telling me? I just stood up and raised an eyebrow. " You know my name right?" I smiled. She nodded, grabbed my hand and ran. I didn't even notice. I inhaled. We were outside. God, and I thought the Cullen's could get annoying with that. " So Katherine, You seem to know everything-" She raised up her hand to stop me. " - I do. Thats my ability. Omniscience." She beamed. That explains a lot.

She fluttered her hand in a way to tell me to keep going. " Okay...Where's the Cullens?" She looked into space. Then she raised her eyebrows. She winced slightly too. Did something offend her? Thats what she gets. Oliver grabbed her hand, and also winced. Uh! I'd like to know whats going on.

" Hello? Someone going to tell me?" she seemed to finally look back at me. I couldn't hep but notice the red bow. I looked down at her clothes. a red shirt with a black heart in the middle. Black skinny jeans brought it together. Oh god I'm Alice! Wait she's talking. " Wait start again I was lost in though.

Oliver opened his mouth as if to choose his words. " Bella, Katherine can only see a Edward standing in the room full of police. He's accompanied by six other vampires too," That helped, " and he's dry sobbing while repeating 'all my fault.'" Katherine eyes widened and she ran back to the house. Oliver didn't seemed fazed.

" Time to feed the newborn." He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. He sniffed the air. I copied. Next thing I notice is the trees blurring past me. Wow. I noticed Oliver running along side. _What are you doing Bella? Don't let him steal your kill! _I felt the growl erupt through me. Oliver almost tripped. He slowed down. _He's afraid. Get what he can't have._ I ran. I smelled it getting stronger. Before I knew it I was crouched around a bear. I tore into its furry neck. The ache in my throat stopped.

I looked up. Katherine stood beaming with Oliver who looked disappointed. Edward wasn't kidding when he said giving into your instincts. " That was exhilirating." I forced myself not to look down at the bear. I didn't want to see its stiff body lying motioness.

" Your very graceful Bella, " Oliver said with a grin. Katherine took my hand. " Bella Bella Bella. I see we need to clean you up! Make-over!" I sighed and started off. Maybe the Cullen's found me. " Bella, I kow where they are," she said looking down at me. " don't say anything though. They think your dead." My dead heart tore open a new hole. They were probably throwing my funeral.

I was about to protest when it dawned on me. I couldn't go back. Charlie thought I was dead. Edward could find me, but I couldn't find him. _"Well I wasn't going to live without you." _

I dug my heels into the ground. Katherine looked back at me. My knees buckled under me. " He's going to kill himself." Katherine just shook her head. " Your friend Rosalie talked him out of it. She apparently was the only who smelled us," I realized I wasn't breathing. I took in an unecessary breath. " Whats the problem though?"

" Well talk about it later. Meet my coven!" I felt overwhelemed. It was to much for me right now. She was keeping something. I wasn't going to protest I knew they would find me easily.

We walked into the huge lawn. The house was beautiful. It was a white mansion with a porch held up with ivory pillars. A red door was swung opn revealing the red head named Ruby. She smiled. " Katherine is gonna bomb you with clothes!" She giggled and ran back inside. I stopped when I heard the music.

" Oh, thats Adam he plays the violin, " Oliver seemed to think it was annoying. His eyes seemed to say it all. "Bella when my wife actually releases you from her clutches. Come down and tell us about you okay?"

" Your to kind Oliver!" She leaned in to kiss him. Hopefully a couple more hours before Edward came. Emmett would like Ben. He was big and muscular. I noted his perfect face when I walked- no pulled by.

My hair was brushed out. I was slipped into some nice pants and a shirt that said "love" I actually like her style. Simple. " Mos vampires I meet are surprised I'm with Edward. Why aren't you?" Katherine just closed her eyes and smiled. " A story for downstairs." So hyper. I think I feel cramped of space.

_**Not the best.**_

_**Omniscience - The ability to know almost everything. You'll see why its almost. **_

_**I felt rushed with this chapter. Which I most likely am. **_

_**Don't worry about the Cullen's I just made Bella remember a line from "New Moon" and didn't want people to remember and go " He would've killed himself by now!" Chapter 3 will be much better! I just need to get some stuff in play. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Trying something new.**

**Katherine POV:**

I liked Bella. She reminded me of Oliver as a human.

I pulled her down the staircase. I could tell she was annoyed. I just laughed. She sat down in the arm chair. Oliver pulled me onto his lap. I stared at his face. I remembered his blush. I remember it everyday.

" So Bella, your hooked up with a vampire?" Adam asked. He can be so immature. I love my brother though. Bella just smiled. "Yes, Edward Cullen, which he should hopefully be here." She was worried. I knew that. Well obviously. I scanned for the Cullens. I saw a blonde haired male sniffing the site. They didn't seem to notice Adam's ability. " I'll hand deliver them. Adam is blocking them from seeing us." Bella's face turned into pure confusion.

" I can block out others abilities," Adam grinned. So annoying. "Oh, I see" I don't think Bella really did. I laughed at her expression. Ben ran his hand through the hairstyle Ruby always picked. Ruby slapped his hand away as if right on cue.

Ruby smiled " So your Edward's singer? Just like Oliver was Katherine's." I smiled. "I couldn't kill him the day I saw him in school. He's the one exception to my power. I knew nothing about him. He had made me curious. So I tried to stick around. It worked of course, until he wanted to be tied to me in every way possibly. A soul for my love" I hated changing him. I loved when I married him though. The best day in my existence.

" I'm the one exception to Edward's power. He can't read my mind," He read minds? That would get on my nerves. " His family consists of seven vampires. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper Alice, and Edward. I've been tracked by a vampire named James, saved Edward from going suicidal so the Volturi wouldn't kill him, and was hunted by a newborn army and their leader Victoria." Bella finished off with a sigh. Thank god the only people we've been in trouble was the Volturi, and that was just because Oliver was still a human. Bella's face was in pain. She looked like she was about to run straight out the door and head back to Forks.

" You miss him don't you?" Oliver said. He knew what it felt like. Immediatly I felt guilty. She sighed. She turned her face to look out the window that lit up the room. I put my barefoot in the sun. It sparkled and gave off pink and purple lights. Oliver's foot joined mine. I looked up and smiled. He met my grin.

" Where not in Washington are we?" Bela asked. Ruby shook her head. " Salem, Oregon." Adam had picked out the house.

" What were you doing in Forks?" Bella seemed curious. I think she expected us to jump up and that we lied and we had kidnapped her. Oliver felt guilty for losing control. " We were hunting in a deer populated area," Ben replied, " the ran hit are chained tires wrong. We had been expecting snow." Oliver looked down. He had been the one who put the chains on. I grabbed his hand in mine.

" I need to clear my head and relax," Bella stood up and walked up to the guest room. I watched her go.

**Bella POV:**

I sat down on the bed, and listened to their conversation.

" We should have left her for that Edward to find," Ben said. " He seems like the guy whose going to kill us just for damning her." I see he sides with Edward on having no soul. " I like her Ben. She seems really nice," Ruby murmured. I didn't expect that.

" I saw in her past he is really protective. He'll thank us for saving her," Ben whispered. I barely heard it.

" Kathrine? You okay?!" I didn't hear Katherine answer. I heard her footsteps, and they were coming to my door. She swung it open. Pain clear in her eyes. "I don't know anything anymore. They stopped showin up." She muttered. Disappeared? "What do you mean Katherine?" It freaked me out the way her face was. Like she was frustrated at me.

" My power is like I'm looking at a giant computer. I started "searching" for them again, and the last thing they did was they knew they needed help, but then they just disappeared," she said, "and when someone disappears that means that they're...dead." I'm dreaming. I pinched my arms. Nothing.

" Dead? Edward is gone?" I didn't even feel my lips move. I just sank off the bed and on to my butt. Katherine wrapped her arms around me. I dry sobbed into her shoulder. Ruby came in and sank down beside me.

" I'm sorry Bella so sorry," Her voice sounded pained. Adam stood in the doorway. " Your welcome to stay with us," he sounded hopeful, but I heard the pity behind it. The volturi could finish me. I stood up to go.

" I can't live without him.," I whispered. I started to walk towards the door, but Ben put a hand up." Please don't leave?" I didn't want to die. But Edward was gone.

"Yes, Bella stay. It may be a glitch!" I turned around. " Will you look for them everyday?" I asked with all the hope I could raise. Oliver came to stand next to me. " I can look in everyones past in towns they've been and possibly are. Vampires are hard to kill. I bet its a glitch," He said. I sighed. " Okay, I will," I walked out of the room and into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I feel like just bringing in Edward, but that would ruin my awesome plot! **_

_**Bella POV:**_

**SEVEN YEARS LATER **

Sevens awful years. Sevens years of searching. I flicked at a stray feather sticking out of my pillow. I laid on my room's hardwood floor. A pillow kept my head up. I didn't even move when Ruby stuck her head in.

"Bella, you can't sit and mope on your floor." she said. She sounded angry. "Katherine "knows" where Jasper is. I thought you would want to know." I loved Jasper don't get me wrong, but I wanted Edward. Adam stuck his head above Ruby's.

"They're probably just keeping themselves undercover." I should have killed myself. "School starts in an hour. You'll feel Katherine's wrath." I stood up and headed into my bathroom. I loved Katherine, but her wrath wasn't worth my nightly moping.

"Bella, don't tell me your wearing that!" Oh great she found me. Katherine came in with some ripped skinny jeans. Her shirt was a shirt Oliver had given her for her two hundred and twelth birthday. It had the words 'bite me' written on the middle. I laughed at the irony.

"Ha ha, its hysterical now, I knew you would want some nice clothes so..." she held up a long sleeve shirt and some plain old pants. "Oh, and have you seen my black bow?" Ah, her famous bows. Katherine colored her bows to her outfit. Adam and I said if we lost her to ask people where the color of the day bow girl is. "You wore it last week with that one top." I murmured. I brushed my hair and threw it up into a ponytail. I turned and saw Katherine grimacing. "Don't say it Katherine!'' I said.

"Fine, but you could be so fashion forward! What I would kill to have brown hair." she still hated herself for cutting her hair. Apparently she didn't know it wouldn't grow back.

"Were taking my car today, okay? You need to hurry."

We moved to Alaska, this was the last place Esme had in her head. We'd get someone usually once a week. Usually Alice. But we got the name of the school from Jasper. Katherine had heard this morning that he and his family left early. I hate to admit it, but I was afraid to see them. We had been following them for all these years. I didn't know who I would and wouldn't see. We never knew why they disappeared off Katherine's "brain internet" and we wanted to know who we had lost. The hole in my heart ripped a little more every time we missed them, but we would stay none the less. Ben thought it was because they knew we were following. I doubted it. Today was sure to be good. Katherine had gotten back up from Alice's, Emmett's and Rosalie's mind. I still didn't understand how her ability worked. It barely worked on me.

"Bella! Get your butt down here!" Adam was always so impatient. I ran down to Katherine's little Mini Cooper. What a perfect car for the snow. Oliver sat in the passenger seat, staring off to space, and his iPod turned up abormally loud. Ruby was whispering something in Ben's ear. Which he seemed to enjoy. Adam looked cramped up in the middle seat. Ruby adjusted herself on Ben's lap. They didn't complain, but this is why we took my truck. Not my old truck, but I begged to get one. They said they didn't want a piece of crap clashing with their beauties. I squeezed myself in and let out a sigh to annoy Katherine. She was my best friend and she understood. She stuck out her tongue. She's physically eighteen, but acts like she's three.

"I hate school. We've been seniors so many times. I take it like a bullet. We love you Bella and we do this for you, but this better be the school!" Ruby muttered while stepping out. I thought the same thing. I was so hoping to see a silver Volvo pull up, but it looked like I had made us late.

"Come on, Bella. I made sure we had every class together." I aprecciated her for that. She made sure I was never alone. Sometimes it made things worse. Since Oliver joined all of them too. It made me miss him more.

We walked into the office. Good it was a female. I didn't want to relive our old school.

"Good morning. May I help you?" Adam leaned over the counter.

"Yes, were the Mayburys. We just came from Idaho. We need our schedules." She looked like she was at a loss of words.

"Oh..uh..right here. Get this signed and...return after school." She smiled and shooed us out.

We were late for first period. Oliver, Katherine and I ran (at a human pace may I add) to second period. Oliver yanked over the door. Escorting us in. Katherine walked up to the teacher and pointed us out. He told us to take the front three seats. I could tell Katherine hated this class. The teacher, whose name escapes me, split Oliver and her up. Oliver sat in the back next to some blonde. I listened in on their conversation.

"So your new?" the blonde tried to get his attention. He acted like he didn't hear her. I laughed. He looked at me and glared. Katherine was laughing to by that point. Then he walked in...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to put you on a cliffy like that. I was nice and wanted to get this done before I was kicked off the computer tomorrow...**

**HAHA YOU ALL EXPECTED IT TO BE...NEVERMIND!**

**BELLA POV:**

He walked in. His hair was windblown, but it was still curly. He wore a tight shirt that made his muscles stand out. I didn't know how much I missed him till now. I looked over to Katherine and she was grinning back.

"Emmett" I whispered. Only loud enough to the vampires. Emmett turned to look at me. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Then slowly, he grinned. He nodded his head

"Bella," I smiled when I knew he remembered. Katherine leaned across her row to me.

"He wants to talk to you after class," I nodded at vampire speed.

I stared at the clock. Come on ring! As if my voice commanded it. It rang. I stood up and walked out with Katherine. Oliver grabbed hold of her head and nodded. Sometimes I think he's Aro's son. But it didn't faze anything. I turned around when I heard the booming laugh.

"Bella, I should be worried about why your one of us, but..." he stopped to laugh. Instead of continuing he grabbed my in a bear hug. I hugged him back with equal force. He set me down, but instead of answering his question. I was reunited with the ground.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Alice was yelling, but the person who was laughing behind her was Jasper. I gently pushed Alice off and gathered him in a hug.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found you guys." He nodded. Alice spun me back around.

"Why didn't you find us earlier?" Alice looked confused. Katherine stepped forward.

"That would be my doing. I have omniscience, and I, well, lost your minds," She looked guilty, "and I thought you were dead, but Bella kept looking." Alice just nodded. I started looking around. Rosalie had joined us. She was talking to Adam about something. Ben had Ruby around he waist, laughing at whatever Emmett was saying. I didn't see him though.

"He was pulled after class. He got in trouble." I turned to Rosalie. She apparently had noticed my expression.

"Trouble?" I laughed. Rosalie just laughed along too. Someone who could dazzle females to some males was in trouble. I listened to Alice. She was complimenting Katherine on her old converses saying something about how she loved vintage.

"Bella, is so hard to dress. I don't know how you lived with her." Alice was gesturing to my clothes.

"I know! I tried almost all the styles, but she wouldn't budge from...those."

Katherine was pointing at something as was Alice. I turned to see what it was Alice had seen that Katherine now knew. He came around the corner. His face was dropped. His eyes didn't match him though. His eyes, though topaz, looked dead. Because of me. Rosalie broke the silence.

"Edward you little prude, look happy!" Everyone laughed. He didn't seem to hear her. He just stopped next to Adam.

"More vampires I see." Did he not see me? Alice seemed to hear my thoughts and said. "He'll see you soon, he's just been depressed lately." She held up five fingers and dropped them down one at a time.

His head went from Ben and Ruby to Katherine and Oliver. Then to me. He stopped. His forhead crinkled. Then his eyes went from dead to confusion.

"Who, er, Bella?" Alice and Katherine squeeked. Edward seemed to have read their minds. He gathered me up in a huge hug. He kissed my throat to my cheek. Back and forth. I wished I could have read his mind. And then it seemed like I did. I yelped. and let go. I held my head in my fists.

_What's wrong with her?_

_My angels is in pain. What did I do?!_

_Oh my god Bella!_

The voices rang inside my head. Alice touched my shoulder. I wish she hadn't I was swept in a vision. My eyes glazed over and I saw Katherine, Alice, Rosalie and I dancing in pajamas. What was happening?

"So many voices. Make them stop!" My knees buckled under me. I could hear all the thoughts

_Whoa those new kids are smokin'!_

_What a freak that girl is._

I wanted to cry. I felt Katherine pick me up. I screamed. I felt like I knew everything. I was picking up their abilities.

"Nobody touch me! Katherine put me down!" Katherine didn't listen. I was aware we were in a car. My head in her lap. Alice was rubbing my arms and Ruby sat on the ground. There was a buzzing sound still.

"Bella calm down. Think of happy thoughts." I listened to her. I thought of Edward. I thought of my coven. I thought of Alice. Then slowly the voices stopped. We were in a huge van. Edward was driving. He looked pained. I hadn't seen him in seven years and I ruined are reuion.

"Bella its okay, Katherine told us what happened." Ruby said. I sighed. I closed my eyes. Not wanting to see their faces. I could tell they all held pity; I wasn't dead. They just needed to tell me what was wrong and be done with it.

"Think on the brightside Bella. You found a power." I whimpered. I didn't want this power. "Imagine how cool it will be when we go back-" Katherine stopped Ruby from continuing.

"What?" They didn't answer instead they motioned for me to stand up. I did. I walked out of the house and into the unfamiliar mansion. Inside Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and my coven sat around a table. I sat down between Ben and Katherine. Katherine stroked my head. She never stopped talking;Unless something was bothering her.

"What is is Katherine?" She whimpered.

"Ruby just forgot you weren't going to come back." She whispered. I felt the pain immediatly. To think about it. I knew them longer. They saved them.

Carlisle cleared his throat "Bella we would love to hear your story." I didn't want to tell them. I turned to Katherine. It felt like it hurt to talk. She understood though.

"The night she disappeared was our fault"- Oliver coughed. He still felt guilty- "she was walking down the street when we lost control. We hit her. My power of omiscience knew the outcome of course. She wouldn't have made it. It was funny though. She knew immediatly what we were. I decided I wanted to save her. She reminded me of Oliver as a human. He was my singer too"- I started to zone out. I had heard this story before. When she was done. Carlisle started talking.

"Interesting. It must have been when we teamed up with the werewolves. You would've lost us then." Katherine asked about the werewolves. I was done listening. I looked at Edward. He was staring at the ceiling. But he must have felt my gaze. He turned to look at me. It was then I noticed the room had emptied. Well, except for Katherine and Oliver. They were discussing something.

"So Oliver what's your ability?" Edward asked. His gaze still on me.

"I actually have Aro's ability. It would be a whole lot cooler if I could read minds on whim." I wanted to hold Edward, kiss him, and stroke his face. My vampire eyes made him more beautiful then ever. I got up. Running over to Edward's chair I lifted him up and held him to me. Katherine made a weird noise. She jumped up and hugged us both.

"I've waited seven years to see this!" She looked over at Oliver all of a sudden. They both ran upstairs.

"Wow descriptive thoughts." He laughed. Then he leaned in my face.

"You know you still smell like freesias." I grinned. He was tormenting me. I pulled his face to mine. I molded my lips to his. I reached into my back pocket while he was distracted. Pulling away, I lifted up the ring.

He grinned. "You kept my Mother's ring after this whole time." I nodded.

_**

* * *

May I say...this isn't the story line. It'll most likely come in the seventh chapter.**_

I want to remind you of something. Bella's power wasn't found until now. In New Moon Aro said "Some vampires don't find there ability for some years..." and even before that. She has to want to use their power. It makes things easier.

Yes Oliver had Aro's ability. Don't worry I won't pop up and have him say "I'm Aro's son!!" The Volturi may come in later though...

I'd love to hear opinions on who Bella should split up with. She loves both families. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it took so long...I've been so busy lately!**_

Bella POV:

I sat on the leather couch in the guest room I was given. The window showed a view of the dark foret surrounding the mansion. Katherine and Oliver wee involved in an acitivity, and Ben, Ruby, and Adam went out hunting. I sat quietly thinking about my new decision. Cullens or the Mayburys? I loved them both. But Mayburys had more advantages. For one I knew them longer. They saved me. It still haunted me why Edward wasn't there. I always would think about what would've been. Now that I think about it. Would I have a family of friends. Yes, I would. I just had to know.

I could hear the classical music floating out of his room. It got louder as I crept closer. I wanted to read his mind. Which my newly, hated power complied to. I felt like I was going to hear something I didn't want to. His thoughts were just singing along with the music. I never hear him sing. It was almost like magic.

"Edward? Can I talk to you?" I asked through the door. The music shut off. _Come in Bell_a. Crap he knew I was listening. I didn't act fazed by it. I opened the door. Edward was laying on the ground, hands behind his head.

"What did you want to talk about?" His eyes gave away how curious he was. I sat down next to him. Copying his position.

"The night I was...changed," I looked at him. His mouth was pulled into a frown. "Where were you? I waited for you to come and help me, but you never showed up. Why?" Edward closed his eyes. Did he not want to tell me. His thoughts were blocked. Worry took over. I wanted to cry. "Didn't Alice see it?" I let the fear show in my voice. Did he not want to help me? His thoughts went immediatly to Jacob. I hadn't thought of Jacob in years. Ever since I told him how I felt in decision making. Not once did I feel bad for it though.

"He disappeared when Alice sent out the invitation. I sent one out to him. I would've wanted to go to your wedding. He couldn't handle it though. The day before your...accident Sam called Carlisle and asked for Yours and my help. I told him Alice and I would, but to leave you out of it. The day you disappeared...Alice...she did get a vision. When I found out. I ran to you. I was just to late. When we were smelling to see who took your body. Your blood masked their smell. Rosalie was the only one who caught it a mile up the road. By then I figured you were..." he didn't finish. A sob escaped my throat. He went against my wishes. I told him not to invite Jake. I stood up.

"I told you not to give one!" I yelled. I was angry._ I'm sorry Bella. I would've wanted to go to His and yours wedding if it came to that. _My anger took over. What I said shocked me more then anything.

"I was never going to be with him, but if I did. I would rather die then have you come." I ran from the room. I ran into Katherine's guest room. She looked up from the bed.

"I already packed Bella" her voice was pained. I knew she wanted me to be happy. Oliver was in the corner holding my duffel bag. I grabbed it from him.

"Let's go," I said. She stood up, and walked out followed by Oliver. "The rest of them went back to get their stuff," she said. She pausedat Alice's room. Sobs were emitting themselves from the room.

"Bye Alice," Katherine said through the door. The sobs grew louder. I didn't even feel guilty. Edward would have came down and apologized. If he did I would stay.

We made it out to the car. Still no Edward. I heard a growl erupt from his room. Followed by crashes. We were already have gone by then.

**Sorry to end so short! I may do it a few weeks later at this time. From which I will bring in my super cool plot. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still no owny!**

Bella's POV:

I stared straight ahead at the board. Stupid school. Stupid coven. I wanted to leave,but did they?

NO!

'We all know you still love him.'

Of course I do. He just goes back on my words. Jacob Black, wincing at the name, was never supposed to come. But did that stop Edward from listening? Nope. A short little red-headed boy walked into the classroom to deliver a letter to my teacher.

"Bella Maybury, your being checked out for the rest of the day," He called adressing my to stand up with his finger. I walked out to of the room and straight to my car. Hunting awaits.

**Alice's POV: (I love her :D)**

I sat. Not caring, not listening, not thinking. Defiantly not thinking. It would upset Edward. I stole a look over at his stone face. No movement. Just sitting. Pretending he was listening to what the lame teacher was saying. We all knew he made _yet another_ mistake. God, he could be an idiot. Even when I warned him not to send the dang invitation. Did he listen? No, he said 'I would've wanted a choice'. Choice my-

"_Alice!" _Edward hissed between his clenched teeth. Oops my thoughts took over. I apologized through my thoughts. He didn't acknowledge he heard. He just sat, unresponsive. Dead.

Oh, how badly I wanted to cry. Knowing Bella sat five classrooms away from me. Not wanting anything to do with us. How mad could she be about a...a dog? There had to be something behind it, right? She couldn't just get angry about something Edward, her _true love_, thought was right. Normal Bella understood. This seemed like...over-reacting Bella.

Then to add on to my grief - I heard the soft footsteps of Katherine's converses out in the hall. Accompanied by Bella. Maybe I could talk to her! I could easily dazzle my way out of the classroom! Before Edward could hear my thoughts I inhumanly walke to the teacher's desk. Luckily he was a male.

"Hello, I'm not at all feeling good, could I use the restroom?" I pulled out my wide doe eyes for effect.

"S-s-sure you may Miss Cullen," he stammered. I happily skipped out of the room, giving Edward a apologetic smile, he was livid. I ran to catch up to the two girls when I stopped abruptly.

_"Well, Bella and Katherine. Long time no see." Aro said with a wicked grin plastered and his pale face. He said coming out from the woods._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of the vision. Glancing at the girls, I noticed they were walking right towards the woods Aro would appear from. I turned around. Hoping someone could help me with him. Edward was standing at the classroom door. He took one look at my shocked face and ran. Following close on his heels, was me. I could see his head emerge from the trees. None of them looks fazed. Except Aro. He was the only person I've met who smiled when he was about to kidnap to innocent vampires. Aro was talking at a fast speed. I couldn't keep up. I just ran to them.

"Don't you dare kidnapp them Aro!" Aro looked at me then to the two gi - who were no longer there.

"Where'd they go?!" Edward growled. Aro pulled on a shocked expression.

"Who go? I was just dropping in to say hello! Along with Jane and Alec," when the names were metioned, the twins stepped in from behind a tree. Edward stiffened beside me.

"I can't hear any of the Maybury's thoughts anymore," Edward said. He was was trying to remain calm, but I could see past it. He was worried about Bella.

"Who?" Aro still trying to seem shock. Jane gave him away. She pulled on a huge grin. Edward roared. He'd seen something in her thoughts.

Alec growled. "You idiot Jane." He knew she gave it away. Her smile faltered. She'd completly forgotten. Aro was angry. Definatly a first.

"They don't need your help," He stated as if it was simple.

"Give us my sister and her family!" I yelled. Aro smiled.

"No can do Alice, dear." I stopped looking for The Mabury's future.

_They all sat on the ground, most likely the undergrounds of the Volturi Castle, they all looked weak. Adam was staring at the door. The rest were cuddled into their mates. Except Bella, who was smiling at the door._

_"Finally the Cullens came to save us after all these years."_

I thought about the vision. What Aro doesn't know won't hurt.

"Actually, my visions say you're supposed to," I said smiling. Aro was calm again.

"Fine...what you know wil only kill you." And turned away. Motioning us to follow.

**Confusing I know. You'll figure it out eventually.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters. Yet.**

Edward POV:

We followed Aro into the doors. Cringing at the memory of them. Me asking for death. 

"So?" Alice asked. _I know they're here Edward. Ugh. I can't see them anymore._

Aro cleared his throat. "We pick up a few vampires you see. Gifted, very gifted. Dear Isabella was one of the few," he stopped to chuckle at an inside joke. "So I sent out my gifted ones, had them pose a car accident. And there it was. A new addition." _My lovely creations.._He thought of them as pets. 

"Felix and Demetri will...escort you to there room." 

Felix and Demetri grabbed us by the arms, dragging us out of the room.

**Bella POV:**

Voices. I looked around my room- dungeon room. Adam had heard them too. 

"Someone by the name Edward and Alice." He muttered. Katherine was feigning sleep against Oliver. Ben and Ruby were still. My dead heart fluttered. Finally.

The wooden door swung open. I smiled. 

"Finally the Cullens came to save us after all these years." 

**Yes, I know it's short! All part of my plan!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters. **

**Claimer: I own Ben, Adam, Katherine, Oliver, and Ruby.**

_Bella POV:_

"So Let me get this straight," Alice started. "Your death was a setup, and all this time you've been here. While Adam over there sent us fake hallucinations that you were in fact following us, and coming to our school?" I nodded.

"I figured you would have rescued us a long time ago. They've been here way longer though." I said. My eyes drifted down to his lips. Wonder if they'll be warm when I kiss him.

"But he called you his creations and he just let us down here knowing we could help you escape?" Edward questioned.

"We stopped cooperating. He probably thinks you'll talk us into doings our jobs." Ben didn't seem to have a clue. Or he didn't want to know.

"What Benny here is really trying to say is...they just captured you. Hook and reeled you in." Ruby said.

Now all we needed was for someone to rescue us...

**Yes, I kow I haven't been updating fast. But I only get so much computer time. I like to read stories too. So I'm trying to kep it all in a schedule. **

**Possibly they will be this short for at least a while. **


	10. Chapter 10

**ALICE POV:**

"Quit pacing Edward," I muttered out. He gave me a glare. Katherine snorted.

"Very lady-like," Ruby said. Katherine stuck out her tongue. Bella put a finger to her lips. Everyone quieted down.

"How long have you been here?" She asked. Edward grimaced.

"Two weeks at the most, love." He looked over to me. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Then slowly opened them.

"They still have a way around me." Everyone heaved out a sigh. We'd been trying to get a vision from me for days.

"They'll most likely give one to you when they want to." Oliver said.

"Wouldn't it be a trap?" Katherine shook her head.

"They play physical traps. Not mental. I mean they'd at least want you to know a bi--" My eyes widened.

_"Calm down Eddy," Fire danced around the edges of the room. Inside sat Edward. He was biting his lip. Trying not to scream out in pain. His shirt caught on fire. Flames licking the threads. He finally screamed out. It was soon followed by Bella yelling his name. _

_When it was over nothing but rotting wood sat around. A couple flames here and there. Finally the only door opened. Bella was roughly thrown in. She then broke down sobbing. _

I came back to reality of the confused faces of everyone.

Except Edward. Who was staring at me with tears that would never fall. One might think. Yes, cry for your death. But I knew.

He was crying because he knew Bella would have to go through torture. That was our purpose.

Torture.

**Hehe...Short again! Sorry I will update soon!**


End file.
